Kantai Collection: The Naval Diary
by luckychristianpasa
Summary: A tribute for our lovely shipgirls who are putting their lives on the front lines for the sake of humanity's survival.


Part One

Probably after this sortie, one must choose the route she must walk from this unending war.

~5th run~

Overshadowed by her airfield-based planes, the Main Fleet formed a diamond formation while launching carrier-based aircrafts to intercept the threat.

Anticipating the PACE they had created, the Main Fleet continues to move northeast on 10° at port side. The offshore bombardment will begin soon and it will be conducted by the second fleet which is mostly consisted of fast battleships.

This is a combined fleet...

Kaga filled in the role as flagship of the Main fleet. With standard carrier Akagi and armored carrier Taiho, altogether, they are carrying the pride and strength as the main force. The escorts that are protecting the carriers are Yuudachi, Maya, and the destroyer Hibiki.

Meanwhile, the Second fleet's flagship has taken by Kirishima of the Kongou-class with her sisters Haruna and Kongou. The four fast battleships will conduct the offshore bombardment on the enemy positions as per stated on the Combined Fleet's main objective. The battleships were accompanied by two Atago-class heavy cruisers, Atago and Takao. The second fleet's location is five hundred miles away from the south, the main force will create a diversion to lure out Airfield-hime's attention and then second fleet will bombard the enemy.

The battle continues as the carriers launch their second wave of attack. The arrows bolted up the sky before transforming into planes. The raiding party forms a V-shaped formation along with some carrier-based zeroes. Smoke and explosions are dominating from far away as the second wave approaches. The Main Fleet continues to move north as they are filling the role for diversion. Their planes dominated the clash then.

"Increasing speed up to 27 knots, full ahead." Kaga is the commander as she commands the fleet

The carriers created huge waves from their behind. They sail into safety away from the range of a land-based threat.

"Report coming from the second wave. We have maintained air superiority and they are now heading for a deeper assault into the enemy's position. Requesting dive bombers to inflict heavy damages." Taiho covered her right ear as she was relaying the message to the flagship.

Akagi nodded as Kaga met her gaze. Then she picks up an arrow from the quince and then putting it on her longbow as she pull. The rest followed her as they point in a straight line. They release the arrows on the air as those swiftly transform into green planes which carrying bombs. The planes turned back from the opposite direction away from the carriers.

The third wave slowly fade from the view until it completely dissappears into the heavy patch of Nimbus clouds.

"Worrying from them?" Akagi caught Kaga still staring on the sky.

She turns her head to Akagi as if to return the statement.

"I am still thinking if the second fleet will be successful this time."

"Ara ara~ So you really are caring for the other fleet." She gives her a heartwarming smile while steadying her gaze.

"O-of course I am. We've initiated this operation for the fifth time after retreating for four times. Our honor is now in stake with those ships, I cannot tolerate them to fail this time."

Akagi meet her sister's grin. Silence fills the conversation momentarily.

Until it is Taiho who decides to break this for Kaga, "He will not likely recommend to leave the second fleet like this. That's why he placed his trust on us carriers."

"Taiho-san..."

Most likely Akagi had already known the fact that Taiho is a type of shipgirl who rarely says a word, but what have got her into this conversation must because of Kaga's resolve.

"If I ask you, what would you do if the second fleet will make it? Are you going to be happy or be jealous?"

If the flagship has her worry, the organize must have been dwindled already. Dragging her eyes off from Akagi, Kaga redirected them to Taiho as she reply.

"It's no use if I be jealous, not because they can steal the MVP but I am more concerned on their safety. If they make it— I will be more than glad to say my appreciation to them."

Akagi and Taiho finally meet her resolve. They smiled on each other as the fleet continues to sail.

"If the second fleet will do their best, then let us also prove that the main force is the best ~poi!" Yuudachi fills in the scene. With Hibiki at behind, she serves as a rear guard for lookout.

"In terms of firepower and AA defense, well Maya is the best among the rest!" Out of nowhere Maya suddenly boasted a self-praise for herself. "Afterall, the main fleet is us, so they better prove their selves that they are worth to keep on our tracks or else they will be left behind ~aru!"

"The Kongou-sisters aren't weak unlike what you think senpai. Their four-man cell is said enough to match the strength and firepower of our Secretary ship." Hibiki intertwines in the scene as how Yuudachi introduced herself. Her small appearance can be underestimated but it is said that she is cold and never shows panic in any situation.

Maya was dropped by Hibiki's counter statement. Now she is all flustered and red-beat.

"I-I know that and you don't have to say it on everyone damn! Even so, my AA defenses are superior than anyone in our base that's why I'm part of the Main Fleet!"

"As expected from Maya-san..."

"Well it can be that the Kongou-sisters had never shown their true potential ~poi?"

"It may be true" Kaga adds, " I've seen them how they fought on the practice match against surface fleet. The result was a tie: they have matched the combined firepower of Mutsu and Nagato-san."

"But on the contrary Kongou herself was stubborn enough that she once totally ignored the damage she have taken and continued to fight up until their flagship finally decided for their fleet to retreat. What was she thinking?"

"Probably because of Haruna ~khorosho."

"Haruna-chan?" Akagi tilted her head in wonder.

Hibiki focuses her act on explaining things than her speed as she sails.

"Desu. Haruna vulgarly apologized to Kongou concerning on what she had done on the fleet before."

"You mean... 'That' incident?"

"Yes Akagi-senpai."

Whatever had happened on those girls last sortie was considered as a disaster. Kongou almost sunk just to rescue Haruna when she caught herself from the bullies of the enemy planes. Battleships are super weak against carrier-based and land-based aircrafts. Even they were equipped with Type 90 AA dual-purpose anti-aircraft guns, the result was still considered a failure on the second fleet's side.

Kaga bluntly fills in, "And because of that Haruna was consolidated from the second fleet and was relocated to the 5thCarDiv but the admiral rejoined her again with her sisters back to the same fleet. The consolidation was epic yet why Teitoku changed his mind?"

Nobody batt an eye to Kaga as everyone has been down to her imprudent question. Only Akagi has got the courage to explain it.

"It was because Teitoku clearly wanted to protect everyone's smiles."

"So in other words the one who keeps smiling Haruna is her sisters ~poi! Just like in Shiratsuyu-class ~poi!"

Perhaps the relationship between your dearest loved one and you can improve performance and stability. Upbringing this kind of talk has brought intimacy to Kaga towards her sister Akagi.

The mist on their sail profound the breeze has went smoothly. Everyone of them wanted to know what the second fleet is doing right now. Are they performing well? Will they make it? Can they really become successful this time?

Their smiles, huh...

The answer will follow once this radio silence is over. Dealing with the current situation, the main force hasn't reached the rendezvous point to supply and turn back for another run. Guess this sortie will take up another break to end...

Kaga stares above once again. The azure sky gives a cooling feeling on her. Eventhough the mission had only started, she cannot avoid to worry out from her fleet. Everyone are smiling yet there is a guilty feeling that keeps throbbing in her consciousness, she could not tell it but sooner it might affect her sound judgment as the flagship of the Main Fleet.

She has a resolve...

Yet it is not enough to occupy this emptiness that she feels. As a standard carrier her senses are quite sensitive to almost all kinds of matter. That's why she is toughing out at every chance that falls on her.

Kaga halfheartedly grins in composure. She turns on it again— the side of Kaga which she keeps her thinking calm and suppressed.

She made up her mind. Today, there's a change from the mission.

"We're turning around. All hands prepare on your battle stations. Change course to starboard 180° at maximum speed, full sail everyone!"  
Part Two At least, the second fleet is not more worried as they are.

30 kilometers away from shore, the sun is bright and the weather in there is nice. There's no sign of enemy activity around that area. The shipgirls are certain that the enemies will come out once their bombardment begins. Too carefree for the Abyssals, yet it will give the second fleet the chance to turn this favor for them.

The fast battleships are now entering the shelling phase. 15° starboard, surely their large cannons are not only for show. The fleet is facing a large island deeply covered with forests and enemy installations... Yet no one had sounded the alarm yet and that they are now about to give their wrath.

"All cannons, fire!"

The sound of the first volley dominated the sea in unison with the synchronized firing from their big cannons. Three of the battleships produced a total of 24 confirmed shots on the first salvo.

Battleships of the same class. The queen of the seas before the carriers. They might not be enough to ruin an entire operation but their presence can significantly deal a terrible outcome for the enemy party.

Kirishima, who's bespectacled beauty and brain can bring victory over their fleet. Second of the Kongou-class fast battleships. A British returnee like her sisters and her twin mount cannons has the very precise accuracy when she starts to heat up.

"Enemy begins to move into our location! Haruna—!"

"Got it onee-chan!"

A beautiful girl wearing Miko dress (like her sisters) sails forward with the rest of the fleet to intercept the enemy ships. Her black-silver hair has the remarkable feature enough to not let any man forget about her. Her name is Haruna and she is the third ship among the Kongou-class sisters. She looks innocent and has a pure heart. Her smile is worth to be protected, that's why her big sister, Kongou, is so serious to protect this girl.

"Enemies confirmed. Two Re-class and five abyssal destroyers!"

"Good to hear that Haruna." Kirishima speaks through her headband that looked like a search radar. "Stop at that place and prepare to ambush them. I and Kongou onee-san will continue the bombardment."

"Yes Kirshima nee-san."

Haruna sails fast into the enemy range. Accompanied to ambush, Hie is with her and also together with two shipgirls from the Atago-class heavy cruisers, Atago and Takao. These four will ambush the enemy picket from this quick turning-point. All cannons are ready for another salvo.

And when the enemy has been sighted from afar—

"Main cannons, fire!"

The gunfire created a huge fire out from their cannons. The shells soared the sky before hitting their targets— but mostly landed on the water leaving the abysalls lightly damaged. The pillars around the Abyssals are continuing to sprout as the task force relentlessly firing their volley shots. One Re-class cruiser suddenly emitts smoke from her starboard, figuring that one of the shells has successfully penetrated her armor. The shipgirls focused their cannons on that enemy ship until it sank.

The ambush continues and Haruna is leading the task force.

"As expected from my sisters desu! Congratulations!" Kongou screamingly shouted even though she and Kirishima are on a different task. They are bombarding the enemy settlements with HE shells until five transport ships that all looked like a whale come out from a secret harbor.

Kirishima sighted them first before turning to Kongou with a nodd.

"Here we come!"

Kirishima and Kongou decided to pursue the escaping transport ships. Their bombardment has settled an uproar for the non-combatant vessels to come out. The lure was not recorded on the briefing back in the naval District but the flagship does not want to let this pass and she will try to sink them all with her big sister on par.

The original plan has been sabotaged but Kirishima will make it up later once they are done with those transport vessels.

The two fast battleships proceeded in a full sail. Almost breaking the speed of 30 knots, Kirishima leads their surface force, reckless abandoning the primary objective.

Perhaps it is the best way to avoid Airfield-hime's attention. Yet the stake of leaving the primary role is critical while the task force is fending off the enemy from behind. What Kirishima's been thinking might be illogical but Kongou did not hesitate to follow her sister's command, she joined her instead.

The pursuit leads to fire volley shots from their forward turrets. Stand by operating their search radars, Kirishima receives an imparable threat:

Enemy reinforcements are coming in their way.

The stake did not ease the situation, it become worse than she had expected. She fix her glasses while sweat flows down to her neck.

It is too early for them to receive a grim retribution.

"What should we do Kirishima-san?"

"Kongou onee-san—" she meet her big sister's gaze filled with worry. She forms a hard fist on her left hand to state their worst situation.

Kirishima badly grins in displeasure. She definetely knew how to counter the opposition but what trembles her to say it was her sister's safety. Kongou almost sunk from their last sortie when she done her best to save Haruna from danger. She does not want to happen it again... Or else she cannot forgive herself as the flagship of the second fleet.

"Kongou onee-sama... I—"

But without holding back,

"Let's split up Kirishima-san."

That pacified Kirishima. She did not expected that Kongou will suggest such vulgar and risky move. Most likely Kongou had read what she's worrying about, but—

"But Kongou onee-san! You're not completely recovered from 'that' previous sortie. This time... If you sustain major damage... I... I cannot forgive myself if I will give that order." Kirishima produced watery eyes. Her head is low as she her tone had changed a bit. She raise a fist to her chest.

Kongou saw how Kirishima was worried about her. She roll her eyes down to where she stands as it had stopped their sail. Kongou fixes then her resolve before giving Kirishima a direct reply.

"I may had almost sank during 'that' sortie but I've changed everything in me Kirishima. Weeks before this re-run I undergone such hellish training to achieve my speed. I practiced my evasive abilities and improved them more. I changed my armaments to lighter ones to reach the knots that I wanted. We have come this far already Kirishima and there is no turning back anymore. I have my resolve for this 5th run sis... So please don't take me lightly anymore."

"How can I say I've taken up you so lightly?" Kirishima bit her lip and she continue, "I fear to loose you onee-san, I am so afraid of it!"

A sister's quarrel... What an unusual scenario for the Kongou-class to fight. The younger one just wanted to protect her big sister but the big sister wants to prove her resolve. Who will likely win over their argument?

"I have enough of your overprotectiveness Kirishima. Just believe in me and I will make it!"

Kongou is now raising her voice as Kirishima does but the last sentence send her a reminder to believe what her sister can do. Kongou-class sister are said to sustain heavy damages before sinking. Their hulls and sides were overly layered with such inched engineering back in Britain so, likewise, Kongou might not sink easily than what she thinks.

Ripples of water created a sensational scene around them. Kirishima has anxiety over this thing but her sister was insisting to believe.

Will she still deny her? Kirishima formally promised to herself to protect those persons who are dear for her, and Kongou is part of that list.

But what if Kongou is right and it turns out she survives, will Kirishima can stand the guilty feeling that she had turned down her sister's formidable request?

It became clear into her mind. The minute stop came to sail only for Kirishima. She will continue to pursue the transport vessels and as for Kongou—

"H-hey what are you doing?!"

Her sister follows her shortly from behind. The knots is 17.

Kongou reaches for Kirishima's hand and they came again to stop. Kirishima begins to shed her tears as Kongou embraces her even with their armaments on.

"Just believe in me... Please onee-san."

"Kongou..."

"I can make it against their force. We are battleships after all." Kongou's whisper increased her resolve.

Kirishima will try to resist but Kongou did not let go of her. She suffocates her using her embrace like rope that is gradually tightening around her body. It sucks the air out of her, but the warmth stays in them.

"What... What can I do more without you onee-san?"

Kongou smiled while she whisper, "Believe me I will return. There's no such bad ending in our story, just remember this embrace and you will know I am with you."

Due to this feel... Kirishima finally cries. The tears won't stop flowing from her eyes. The tear-jerking moment was accompanied by her big sister's resolve. Kongou will definitely be alright, as she convince herself:

"Kongou onee-san... Please make it sure you will come back to us!"

Kongou finally received her aproval, and with a nodd she replied, "Mm-hmm~ I'll come back for everyone, it's a promise."

After letting go from embrace, Kirishima quickly gave the order for Kongou. The command is to stop the enemy reinforcement as long she will not sink. Kongou gladly accepted the task and she went ahead 10° at her port side, east of the sea, with the speed sailing to 32 knots. This is the only risky task that she will give, no more other excuses for the next.

Kirishima continues to sail south to pursue the enemy vessels. With her sister's promise in mind she will swiftly finish them to immediately support Kongou from the battle.  
After sailing almost 5 miles, at last Kirishima picks up the enemies location in her radar. There are 5 abyssal vessels in total, quite easy for a fast battleship like her.

She adjusted her glasses from a side. The unlucky fellows have been immediately spotted on her sight, the cannons begin to turn on them, and by the signal of her loud cry—

"Die swiftly by my cannons you fools!"

Part Three An AP shell finally penetrated deeply for the last Re-class for this day. The ship explodes among with the wrecks of her companion. The abyssal fleet that formed the picket has been totally annihilated by the tasked force and now the tasked force are waiting for further orders until—

"Kongou onee-san will fight the reinforcements alone hie?!" The fourth ship of the Kongou-class fast battleship, Hie, suddenly let out that shout.

The remains of the battle did not bother the rest but only Kongou's decision to fight had sent them to bewilderment. Haruna will most likely sail out without a question.

The shipgirls suddenly begins to sail away before accelerating to maximum speed. The Atago-class sisters immediately chased up with her as Hie falls behind.

"Hey wait up!" She rattled.  
In conclusion, Haruna has felt guilty from this circumstances. She's thinking that it was her fault why their Kongou onee-san will face the reinforcements alone. The fact that Kongou was bragged weak after their failed sortie before, her pride cannot sustain such insult to their name. Maybe that is why Kongou has chosen to fight alone so that she can prove herself worthy for the fleet.

Haruna sails fast as she ignores the shouts of her team. Her focus has locked to save Kongou from imminent danger. Shortly afterwards, Hie catches up with them by maximizing her speed to 33 knots.

"Slow down first Haruna. Atago and Takao will might be left behind with your current speed!" Hie glares her voice to her front.

"Aren't you worried for Kongou nee-sama?"

"O-of course I am! What kind of dumbfounded question is that?"

Haruna cannot keep calm at this moment. Her precise speed creates a huge gap between their distance. Perhaps none could stop her now to save her sister.

Haruna forms a fist. Splashes from big waves are trying to slow her down but her unwavering decision will not give up like that easily. She has to find Kongou in all course, no matter what.

"Kongou nee-sama please hold on!"  
Part Four Enemy fleet has been accurately relayed from her search radar.

Six enemy warships, fleet composition: unknown.

To engage them recklessly is too risky for the fast battleship. She needs to plan this first before commiting to a fight.

Luckily, Kongou seems has not been spotted by them yet. She's hiding between the two midget islands overshadowed by mist.

Her 36.5cm dual-gun mounts rustled— Kongou peaks through the rocks while the enemy warships are making their pass in front of her.

"Shit. Just got real..." Kongou muttered. Her nontraditional Miko dress sways while bending her knees a little.

Five destroyers resembling like whales and a Wo-class carrier.

"Hey nobody told us about the Wo-class!" She squeaked and her sweat is dripping from her forehead.

Kongou could not contain this anxiety that she is feeling. But her boiling rage to defeat them as part of her resolve is raging like an undying aura. Kongou then begins to contemplate her assault...

Five whale-like destroyers, they can easily get themselves clear on a surface engagement and can dominate through sheer numbers. They might not have enough firepower compared to cruisers but still their combined force is really troublesome. The only counter that Kongou have is her topnotch speed as a fast battleship which her evasive maneuvers will be tested again.

"Seems I will not get away without getting heavy damage..."

Just staring at the Wo-class gives her a chill. Even from here, Kongou can feel it's demonic aura— and that made her to wonder how many ships has that thing sank before?

Kongou could almost take a step behind before rolling her eyes back to herself. She's facing the water under her to see her own reflection.

"I have to face the enemy to overcome my failure. Teitoku will not be happy if he knows I am acting so reckless again, but that can't be helped I guess."

The distance between them is over three miles. Kongou prepares her main armaments loaded with AP shells as she will begin the attack when suddenly—

An enemy scout plane has spotted her hiding place. Kongou has been left without any choice, she decided to sail out to engage the enemy fleet while outnumbered.  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ Smoke can be clearly seen rising up in the skies. Dogfight almost filled the atmosphere as the persistent land-based aircraft fighters were trying to repel the carrier-based planes from the Main Fleet.

Heavy damages have been inflicted on the painstaking Airfield-hime. Her runway begins to show visible cracks. Her barrier was completely depleted from the heavy bombings that the dive bombers have inflicted. But the abyssal lady continued to put up resistance with no remorse.

North of the island, on the high seas while approaching anchorage, the Main Fleet relentlessly sends their fighting force to support their unstoppable raid launching from the carriers. Fleet's flagship, Kaga, has almost deployed her remaining planes with an utmost reason to end this sortie as quickly as possible.

The operation is taking them to deadline.

To finish her patrol for the being, Hibiki has returned to the fleet while she brought a news to report. She lowered her cannons while rolling up her eyes to meet their gaze as she speak, "The anchorage is clear. No signs of naval artillery around the area too."

Yuudachi suddenly hugs Hibiki and patted her head. In return, Hibiki gives the nightmare of Solomon a heartwarming reaction while being flustered.

"Good work today ~poi!"

Kaga silently nodded her head. Akagi then gave her praise to the trustworthy destroyer of the Akatsuki-class, "You've done well Hibiki. That's all for this operation. We are glad that nothing bad has happened to you as you patrolled the area for us."

"You can praise me more ~khorosho." Hibiki shows her famous thumbs-up gesture. Acknowledging what she really wanted, Akagi patted her head too. That pacified her to remain comfortable while these two shipgirls are praising her efforts.

Meanwhile. Taiho has suddenly received an urgent message coming from the flagship of the second fleet. The report has bewildered her right after confirming the details then.

Turning to side, Taiho caught their flagship's attention while covering her right ear. The expression that had drawn from her face tells them that she has a bad news for everyone. The joy slowly turned off the mood while their sensitivity for the reality returns like a grim reminder.

Taiho speaks, "Emergency news from the Second Fleet, Kongou has been—!"  
Part Five Most likely things have gotten worst for everyone in the Second Fleet.

The battle has begun against six enemy warships as they absolutely outnumbered the raging battleship Kongou.

Kongou (unlike from her previous performance) has drastically changed from her previous lively and combatant attitude to an active-bloodthristed and persistent style.

She keeps firing AP shells at point-blank using her main armaments while sailing full speed to avoid the enemy shells that were coming from the surprised fleet. Her secondary guns are waving off any air units to come near of her. Each shells are passing aimlessly as the sea pillars are beginning to ascend from the depths anywhere.

Kongou has worn out her tranquility for this battle. Her concentration has reached the maximum output as she can no longer think about anything other than sinking these enemies roughly as possible. Suicidal, but she is aiming for both tactical and strategical victory. Kongou fires more volley than her normal reload speed. That is Kongou for you...

The Wo-class has successfully sent half of her total aircraft capacity to airborne. All of the air units are focusing to attack the approaching fast battleship and their bombs and torpedo dive-bombers are ready to be released.

The whale-like destroyers quickly dispersed to protect the carrier. They are acting so obvliviously while engaging the battleship. Their cannons fired back to stop her from her path.

Kongou paid more attention for offensive while carelessly abandoning her focus on anti-aircraft defense. A lot of dive bombers break through her AA range and they begin to hurl their bombs down to her. Kongou only sustained light damages from near misses and they did not slow as she is sailing in full speed.

Seeing her persistent spirit, the Wo-class grins her teeth while sailing away from the battleship's range. The gap has closed to 3 miles: enough to threaten the carrier to one full salvo.

The defense crumbled. Kongou luckily hits a destroyer before exploding. The sinking of their comrade is not pleasing for the Abyssal. They decided to engage her head-on while completely ignoring their formation around the carrier.

Four destroyers against a single battleship. It sounded not fair for the lone fighter but they can never outgun such strong shipgirl like Kongou.

But they quickly rounded as she has been surprisingly caught in the center. The Wo-class sends in another wave of attack planes instead of dive bombers. Kongou struggles to get away from encirclement but the planes would not let her do so.

Salty pillars are appearing randomly around her. She is being bombarded not only by shells but also from the machine guns of the fighter crafts. Kongou skips sideways on all side to prevent sinking. They are bullying her in terms of numbers.

"Shit!" Kongou averted her gaze to her cloth. Her clothing will tell her how badly she is damaged and that appears to be so. Her nontraditional Miko outfit has tattered and her clevage can be clearly seen in it.

Kongou is moderately damaged— but at least her main armaments are still operational.

Kongou grins in anger. They have caused so much displeasure to her goal. Her face turned out to be insane like she is cursing them.

"Don't fuck up with me bitch! Sink! Sink! SIIIINNNNKKKKKK!"

Suddenly her main cannons are firing wildly. She straightly sailed up to a destroyer in full speed to ram herself. The destroyer immediately exploded but Kongou only suffered slight burns from the explosion, but her fist was an exception because her fingers have been dislocated when she used it to ram the enemy.

The once lovely and highly-praised fast battleship has now unleashed her beast mode.  
Part Six Kirishima becomes successful to sink the enemy vessels on the bottom of the sea. She's now enroute to aid her sister on the battle. With her topnotch speed, it will be pretty sure she can make it to her.

Fixing her glasses along the way, she hopefully grins about Kongou's current situation. She even totally ignoring the big waves that were trying to slow her down. Delinquent yet persistent to save someone. As a caring sister and the flagship of the second fleet, she must get there as soon as she can before it is too late.

"Kongou nee-sama..."

Back in the Naval District. Teitoku gave his trust to her that she will take care of the fleet no matter what will be the outcome of their operation. No one will sink and everyone must return alive— that's his absolute rule. Definitely the bar has been set up too high for her expectations, but the admiral is only concerned about the welfare of his shipgirls. Kirishima could not imagine what will he do if something bad happens to one of them.

So she must return everyone alive.

While sailing eastward, the fast battleship immediately detected multiple warships from her search radar. Having confidence that they might be the tasked force she excitedly sails northeast at full speed to meet them up.

And she is right. After sailing almost half an hour Kirishima meets the tasked force with her sister Haruna in lead.

"Kirishima-san!" Haruna was the first one to call. Hie follows her while sailing up to regroup with the Atago-class heavy cruisers following from behind.

Kirishima swiftly goes up to regroup. Tears were falling from her sister's eyes as they meet.

"What happened to Kongou onee-sama? Please tell me she is safe, please!" Haruna let out all of her worry while their hands are enclosed on each other.

Kirishima bit her lip. She could not directly tell to her about their sister's decision so she told them a resolve.

"Let us help nee-sama. She is fighting them bravely and I am sure of it. She needs us so we will fight together as the primary force of the Second Fleet." She told them.

Stepping forward, Atago deliberately fills in. "I agree with you. But do you know where did she gone to?"

"Yes." Kirishima added, "We both split to deal with the enemies in two different location. She insisted that she will face the enemy reinforcement while I take care of the escaping vessels which was the utmost plan of this primary operation."

"I cannot believe that nee-sama will do such a terrible move." Hie muttered while feeling downed.

"But no matter what we must save her at all cost." Kirishima persists.

A sound of a rotor engine can be heard at the sky. A lone sea plane has appeared.

"You've scouted the sea for her?" Kirishima asked when it landed on Takao's palm.

She grasped its cockpit before returning it on her crane. She has a news for them.

"It found your sister moderately damaged and was fighting against a fleet just on her own. A Wo-class and five destroyers."

The rest made their grim faces. Kirishima did not waste more time as she immediately commands the fleet:

"We're going to help onee-sama. Let's sail!"  
Part Seven Kongou has found a huge gap between the defense and she immediately took the initiative to have a breakthrough there.

Multiple volley fires were indiscriminately trying to sink her but due to her tough armor and swiftness its giving them such a hard time. Kongou becomes successful to penetrate through their thick defenses.

She's trying to sink the Wo-class with reply of her volley shots. Her cannons hardly turns to starboard as they will perform a strong full salvo using HE shells against its thin armor. Kongou is running out of luck and she is making it count with the remaining chances that she have.

Teitoku will not be pleased about her reckless decision to face this strong opponent alone— yet with this she will try her hardest to bring victory back on Naval District.

Every shipgirls are strong-willed. Even times will come they see their selves ill-prepared, nobody will turn down to a strong opponent without having a fight. Yes they are girls but the spirit of war and honor are deeply engraved in their hearts.

"I WILL LIVE AND BRING VICTORY TO MY ADMIRAL NO MATTER YOU ARE AN AIRCRAFT CARRIER!" She screamed in top of her lungs so loud that the enemies have been all caught there even just a second.

And then Kongou unleashed her powerful volley shots from her 36.5cm dual mounted guns. The HE shells tactically caused great havoc on the Wo-class. The shells' impact dealt tremendous damage from its gigantic skull which was serving as a flight deck. Now the enemy is crippled and unabled to send its planes while its entire body is slowly flaming in hot fiery fire.

Kongou just realized that she was able to deal such significant damage to the enemy after seeing it was painstakingly craving for rescue. Kongou fires more of her load until the flame completely burns the carrier before exploding itself on the sea. The Wo-class sank.

"I... I did it yay!"

Kongou cannot contain her happiness after sinking such formidable warship. Dreams about praising her effort from Teitoku has deluded her mind. But the battle isn't finished yet.

"Hahaha... Haha... Yet they are still here."

The remaining enemies, which are destroyers, are now sailing fast on their way because of one ulterior motive in ego: sink the fast battleship Kongou no matter what.

"So they will not leave me alone at the end huh?"

Diverting her gaze from the sea, Kongou meets the directed cannons from the remaining warships. Kongou could no longer feel her feet standing on its own. Her senses are growing numb as her eyes are darkened. The damage after ramming a destroyer earlier has caused internal damage to her body. Girl, that was not a smart move afterall...

"But that does not matter. I feel complete after proving my resolve, and it is true. Thank you everyone."

Kongou smiles while feeling weak after engaging the carrier. She pointed her remaining big guns to them. The AA guns were no longer operational as her search radar has failed. Her turbines jammed in the process as they will prevent her to sail on her own... That calls the end for her.

"Is this the end? Am I really done as a shipgirl? Even so... Those memories... They are so precious for me..."

Fired once again but then her cannons only released 4 shells on top of the volley. The shells did not hit the approaching enemies while they began to backfire her. Kongou sustains near misses but this luck will eventually run out soon.

Kongou looks down on her reflection on the water. The ripples that were created from the spouting sea pillars have blured her reflection on it. She do not have any choice, Kongou at last accepts this ending of her journey.

She closes her eyes as she face the sky above them. The brutal sound from the impacts on the water slowly fade from her hearing. And with a loud shout—

"You all will never sink me. Bring it on!" Kongou glared seriously.

She has no fear from them. They are trying their best to land a hit but her sudden rush knocks them off together with their terrible accuracy. The fleet crumbled because they were not careful but the raging shipgirl here has proven her worth as a mighty fast battleship.

She can be hit from this point blank range. A single hit will render her heavily damaged and another hit will send her on the bottom of sea. Sink them or be sank by them, it is their nature as girls possessing the spirits of the warships.

She may not be lucky from this but at least let her fight to keep her undying resolve alive.

Surfacing from her side, a destroyer decided to ram and hit her hard using its wide-gapping jaw. Kongou is surprised that it had come this near to kill her. Jumping out from the water, the whale-like warship has pounced.

It's loud cry decimates the scene. It aimed its single cannon from its open mouth. It will fire a shell to Kongou in point blank.

Her pupils narrowed, she has a counter for it when suddenly—

Powerful bullets stormed the destroyer knocking it back to the water before it explode. Kongou covered herself as the explosion has occurred next to her. Letting the smoke disappear, her senses grasp the turning-point of the battlefield around her.

"This... Is—?"

The remaining enemy vessels are painstakingly shooting off wild fighter planes that have suddenly came out from nowhere. Kongou widened her eyes in wonder where could have they came from. But upon recognizing the red circles printed on their wings she almost jolted a step backward due to her surprise.

Diverting her gaze from the soaring reppu's, somebody called out her name from a distance to her left. She gasps then.

"Kongou nee-sama!"

"Haruna-chan? Haruna!?"

She shrieks, showing how surprised she is.

The girl wearing the same nontraditional Miko dress relentlessly jumps off from the water after sailing so far to give her stubborn sister a warm embrace. She cries then on her arms. Kongou could not avoid to feel anxious as tears begin to show from her eyes too. Even her armaments are mostly unoperational still they're rustling.

The Main Fleet together with the rest of the Second Fleet are watching them from a distance. Only the carriers are moving their planes to fend off and sink the remaining enemy warships while the surface shipgirls remained on standby.

The moody atmosphere did not let them pass as Kirishima, Hie, Atago and Takao— the big sisters are also crying.

The battle is not yet done but everyone is sure that Kongou is safe now. The battle ended decisively in favor for the Combined Fleet.  
The sun sets, the stars come out. Below the purple sky are the girls who's equipments are that of war.

Sailing on the high seas must be dangerous but that's not the case for the shipgirls whom their spirits have been possessed by warships.

Everyone are happy for the result of their mission.

The Main Force has done their part well.

The Second Fleet although performed a reckless engagement and pursuit, yet they have won because everybody has initialized a battle of manuever rather than their usual battle for suppression, and most of the part Kongou has done it well.

Haruna cannot contain her joy, even Kaga glimpsed a happy expression drawn from her face.

Simply to say, this combined fleet did a good job.  
Epilogue:  
Papers scribble on her grasp. Looking at the pile of reports for the whole day made the idea of boredom and confusion.

Expeditions, practice matches, and sorties.

All have relation to the common routine of the Naval District.

But one report outstands the rest. Her eyes suddenly drifted an image of gladness as she will begin her report beginning from this sheet of paper, which contains success.

"As of 1600 of the afternoon, the Combined Fleet we've sent, was triumphant to carry out all of the three operations you've assigned. They've done well."

The Combined Fleet's purpose was divided in three operations: one is to cripple the Airfield-hime on the Northern islands, the Main Force had not only inflicted serious damage on her but they also destroyed some important installations which were all critical for the objective; the second is to launch a surface bombardment from the south to highlight the tension, the pincer attack has supported the Second Fleet and thus forcing the enemy vessels to evacuate the area; upon chasing the transport vessels came into the creation of the third operation, Kirishima followed the plan and sank them all.

The said operations were all successful with one extra accomplishment from destroying the abyssal reinforcement. The shipgirls dominated the battle and it is a great news for humanity.

"Just as you have expected Teitoku. Congratulations." The girl happily congratulated him as an emphaty from his secretary ship.

The man seated at his desk shows a heartfelt smile. He wears a type A uniform showing to everyone that he is an admiral. Even too young in this position, his decisions were proven righteous for the job, thus entitling him Teitoku.

Every girls in this base calls him by that name. Nobody has known his real name yet, but none would care to dig up his real identity or even doubt from his position. An absolute leader who promotes delightful accomplishments for his base.

He replies while seated at his desk. The naval cap did not prevent him to see her secretary ship standing at front of him while doing her report.

"The good praise belongs to them. I am just helping everyone, that's all. Their labor must be rewarded when they are here."

Her secretary ship acknowledged and nodded. Her brown and long hair is hanged suspendedly from the tip of her ponytail. The radars on each side of her head shows her variant as a battleship and peach petals are clipped at her bangs. She wears a typical sailor uniform with an imperial crest engraved from her bow that is rounded at her neck. She used to bring a Japanese umbrella with her, but since she is inside of his office, she only shows it outdoors.

Teitoku notably looking to her while listening to what she has to say.

"A warm welcome and a victory party for everyone's hard work." She replied. "The fleet must be exhausted so they have to eat their full and be merry tonight. I'll prepare different delicious cuisines that you have never tasted soon."

"That's great to hear. Prepare me a Saki too."

"Yes Teitoku."

Seeing her about to turn the pages, Teitoku swiftly interviness her from turning there. He wants to start the celebration as soon as e and that means everyone must prepare ahead before the victors from the combined fleet could come.

"What is it sir?"

"I want you to head now and tell everyone to prepare for the feast. Make the preparations early."

"Eh? But how about the report?"

"Just leave them be. I will read them on my own."

"I see... Okay I will tell everyone to prepare for a feast."

The tall girl responded nicely. She immediately went for the door to exit. But before she could completely dissappear from his view—

"Thank you for continuing your work as my secretary ship, Yamato-san."

The girl called Yamato suddenly came to a stop and she happily smiles back to him before completely eliminating herself from his view. The door has closed then.

Teitoku then picks up the report where she left it from his desk. Despite of the headache he's suffering, he still manages to read it with the aid of his glasses.

What she reported to him was true.

The report is completely detailed beginning from the time when the operation began, the casualties, the enemies that were sank, and even the time which the operation ended.

But out of those, one report has succeeded to pin his interests.

Kongou defeated a Wo-class carrier and has managed to sink two enemy destroyers singlehandedly, thus automatically gaining herself the title of MVP...

He rested up his head in surprise. He stretch his body while seated on his chair.

"Now I have a bad feeling that she will force herself to me as a reward later..."  
Now thinking about her, Kongou gave her gift to him during his birthday last week. It was an empty book. She told him that it's a diary which he obligated himself to write down every detail from the everyday's activity on it. Teitoku was glad to her present and as a reimbursement to her kindness he is writing them down inside of the diary titling "Shipgirl's Diary".

Teitoku begins to look for it inside of the table. There's a drawer on the side as he pull it to see the multiple files and books enclosed in the tight square. A colorful notebook can be noticed and he pulls it up with a pen ready on his right hand. He put the diary on top of the table and he opens the colorful cover with matching naval designs made by Kongou herself.

He brought his pen alongside of the today's report next to the diary to serve as a guide on what he will write.  
And so he begins. 


End file.
